


Unremitting Freedom

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Morality Swap, Ben's Anakin Obsession, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Holocron, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Code, Sith philosophy, dark side temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m going to set you free one day,’ Rey continued, either oblivious to or simply ignoring Ben’s distress. ‘And when the coiled spring of your emotions finally snaps I think the fallout will be glorious.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unremitting Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=514362#cmt514362) prompt for the tfa kinkmeme. Also takes heavy influence from [this other](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=212538#cmt212538) prompt.
> 
> Shout out to my awesome editor for her inestimable assistance.

Rey had scavenged enough parts for two whole ration portions, assuming that Unkar would hold up his end. There was really no need to go deeper into the desert. This was the third time the thought had occurred to Rey in the last hour and the third time she’d shrugged it off. She knew she was going somewhere specific, she just didn’t know where yet.

The sun had started to sink by the time she reached her destination. It was some sort of ruin that looked even older than the wrecked ships that littered her regular scavenging ground. It also felt safe. Rey entered. She didn’t bother with a light, instead following the same instinct that had led her here. Passages twisted off into darkness to her left and right and the sound of her footsteps was muffled in the ancient air.

After a while, the cramped passageway opened up before her. It was too dark to see much of anything, but there was a sense of vast space and a strange echo. The instinctive feeling that had drawn her here now resolved into a call and Rey walked into the centre of the room with her hand outstretched. A sharp pain cut across her palm and she draw back with a yelp. The room was suddenly illuminated by a strange, pulsing glow that came from a point just in front of her. The light source was a dark crystal fixed to the apex of a small metallic pyramid now stained with her blood. 

Rey was breathing hard and she could feel her pulse pounding in her temple. Without making a conscious decision, she snatched up the pyramid, being mindful of the sharp edges. An unidentifiable wave of feeling washed over her before ebbing back. Rey stuffed the object in her pack and headed out. 

Back at her bolthole, Rey ignored the spaceship parts she’d collected in favour of examining the pyramid. She turned it around in her hands and tried poking at it with some of her makeshift tools. Nothing in her collection could even mark its surface. Frowning, she held it in both hands and stared at it. The patterns on its sides swam before her eyes and her mind started to wander. Rey let her eyes drift shut and something inside her reached out.

_It was a conceit to include an introductory message in this holocron. I do not know who will find this. Perhaps you are an eager Sith pupil thirsting for understanding and power. You may be a Jedi, attempting to gain insight into your foes, or, Dark Side wiling, perhaps questioning the poisoned tenets of your corrupt Order. Perhaps you are Force-sensitive, but as yet untouched by the notions of Light and Dark._

_Herein you will find knowledge, which is power. You will find arts and forms, and the philosophy of the Sith. The gatekeeper of this archive is here only to facilitate your search. There are no limitations on your access to this information, for that is not our way. This holocron has the capacity to bring you immense power or to destroy you. If you are strong, you will take what you need. This is your opportunity to strive and evolve, to break your chains. May the Force be with you._

Rey’s eyes snapped open and she stared down at the pyramid. There had been a voice, as clear and intimate as if someone had been whispering into her ear. Some of the terms had been unfamiliar, but she had understood enough to realise that this artefact could give her information. All her life Rey had searched for answers and this old glowing pyramid - _holocron_ \- was offering her knowledge without restrictions. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she let herself drift again, this time keeping one question hovering in her mind. _Who am I?_

///

Ben sat on the floor of his austere room in a cross-legged meditating position. The half-burned mask of his grandfather rested on top of its case. He emptied his mind and let his awareness connect with the Force. The sounds of life from outside filtered through the walls. Ben struggled to block them out. The texture of his robes was the next thing to filter through. Then a cramp started up in his left calf. Ben hissed between his teeth and sweat beaded on his forehead. 

He uncurled from his position to rub his calf. A snarl formed in the back of his throat, but he forced it down. _There is no emotion, there is peace_. He took a deep breath and it only shuddered slightly on the exhale. Anger was dangerous. Emotions were dangerous. Ben would control it and he would not succumb to the temptations of the dark side.

His gaze drifted over to Anakin’s mask. ‘Please grandfather,’ he whispered. ‘Let me be as strong as you. Let me fight this darkness inside me that I may find the light in the end.’

There was no reply, of course. Ben lived for the day that he would feel something, anything, of his grandfather resonate through the Force. For a moment the thought brought something almost like peace. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t sense Master Skywalker’s approach, let alone hear his knock. Ben jumped when the door of his room opened. Master Skywalker wasn’t scowling, but his expression went tight-lipped as he caught sight of the mask. Ben scrambled to put it back in its case. It was hard to meet Master Skywalker’s gaze and harder still not to fidget. Ben groped for the edges of serenity that he’d felt moments ago. 

‘It’s time for Force training with the other padawans,’ Master Skywalker said.

‘Oh, I must have lost track of the time, master.’

Luke gave a weary nod. ‘That’s the second time this week. You need to learn focus, Ben.’

Ben mumbled an affirmative and went outside to the training ground. He would learn focus and become a good Jedi that could live up to his grandfather’s legacy. And even if something went… wrong… it wouldn’t be the end. Anakin’s story was one of redemption. Everyone in his family had always made that very clear to him.

///

Rey felt the marauder’s panicked struggling like a jangling in her awareness. She increased her grip through the Force and the armour around their neck buckled with the pressure. The holocron of Darth Zannah had told her that she was strong in the Force. The marauder stopped struggling and a few moments later the spark of their life flickered out. 

_The path of a Sith is not an easy one._ Darth Zannah’s holocron had said. _It is a path that must be walked every moment of your life, lest you fall into decay and weakness. There is no place for contentedness just as there is no rest or respite for a true Sith. Serenity, like peace, is a lie told by Jedi to justify their complacency and stagnation._

Rey let the corpse drop to the sand. It would send a message to anybody who thought they could dispute her claim over the derelict cruiser. The dark side hummed with her power and Rey felt it reaching out to something behind her. She spun around and levelled her staff at the intruders. There were three of them, all dressed in identical dark robes that hid their faces.

The one standing in the middle inclined their head. ‘Impressive, for a novice.’

Something about the figures made Rey uneasy, but she fed that prickling of fear into the Force, just like Darth Zannah had taught her. Power flooded through her in a fresh tide and she crooked her fingers to draw the middle one into the range of her staff. The leading figure didn’t budge. Rey had the feeling that the other figures were laughing at her. 

The middle one spoke again. ‘I’m Amdi of the Knights of Ren. You have a lot of potential to have gotten this far, but you need a teacher.’ The knight lifted their cowl, exposing an unremarkable human face with a hard jaw and cold eyes.

‘I have a teacher!’ Rey snarled. She resolved to ask the holocron what a ‘Knight of Ren’ was at the nearest opportunity.

That made Amdi pause. ‘You do?’ she asked.

‘Yes. Darth Zannah.’

The two knights standing behind Amdi started whispering.

‘Ah, you found a holocron. That explains much,’ Amdi said. ‘But I am happy to prove just how necessary a real teacher is.’

Amdi drew a long bladed weapon that seemed to hum as it cut through the air. Rey recognised it as a vibrosword. They weren’t common on Jakku, but a lack of coordinated law enforcement meant they weren’t unheard of. Rey’s grip on her staff tightened and she sought the place inside her that connected to the dark side. She channelled her anger at these intruders and the edge of fear that came from facing a dangerous opponent. 

The Force hummed in her awareness and set her pulse racing. Amdi shed her outer cloak and stepped forward. Her vibrosword wove defensive patterns much faster than a normal human should have been able to move. Amdi was calling on the dark side too, but her call was finer and more directed. She wove the dark side around herself like a second skin. 

Rey leapt forward and struck out with her staff. Amdi brought her weapon around to meet the blow, and Rey dodged to avoid their weapons clashing. She didn’t know if a vibrosword could cut through her staff, and she didn’t want to find out. Rey dodged around her opponent, moving faster and relying more heavily on the Force than she ever had in combat. Amdi was meeting every strike and her hard eyes danced with the fierce light of bloodlust. 

It soon became apparent that Amdi was playing with her. Without the ability to parry, Rey was at a significant disadvantage and Amdi’s command of he dark side exceeded her own. Rey was tiring and the inevitability of her defeat weighed on her. With a snarl, she leapt at Amdi in a risky move that would bring the combat to a close, one way or another.

Amdi easily slid under Rey’s defences. She scored her sword along Rey’s arm, the oscillation of the blade tearing through cloth and skin alike. Then, with a slashing gesture, Amdi threw Rey down with a burst of dark side power. It was too strong to defend against. Rey’s back collided with the desert sand, the fall stealing the breath from her lungs.

Rey’s chest rose and fell with her harsh breaths. Her arm stung from the ragged wound and her muscles ached with fatigue. The dark side thrummed deep in her flesh and her bones, fed by her rage and pain. However, Rey now knew that it wasn’t enough, not against opponents like these. So when Amdi looked down at her and extended a hand, Rey grasped it and drew herself to her feet. 

‘Okay,’ she said quietly. ‘I’ll hear what you have to say about a living teacher.’

///

Ben touched the hilt of his lightsaber for the third time that hour, reassuring himself of its presence. He’d been walking up the mountain pathway since dawn. The remote location and lack of convenient landing sites made this place feel like a trap. Luke had sent him here mere days after Ben had been promoted to full knight. There had been rumours of a hostile presence in this sector and both Ben and his former master had meditated on the location. There was a definite disturbance in the Force.

Ben was proud to be sent on his first mission for the fledgling Jedi Order, but something about this planet made him uneasy. He’d felt a dark presence ever since he’d landed and the longer he walked, the stronger it got. Something dissonant was twisting through the Force and it set his teeth on edge. 

Eventually Ben came to a cave. Here the disharmonious feeling crystallised into a single point. He walked inside and found a woman sitting cross-legged on the ground with a staff balanced across her knees. Behind her was huge piece of machinery that glowed a dull red. Heat poured out from it in waves. Even from the entryway Ben could feel the way it scorched the air. He had no idea how the woman was standing it. 

Then she spoke without lifting her head or even opening her eyes. ‘I’m nearly finished here. You should go before I kill you for interrupting me.’

Ben’s mouth went dry. He instinctively knew what he was sensing, even if it seemed impossible. ‘You’re a Sith,’ he accused.

The woman smiled, finally looking up at him. ‘I am. No matter what the Supreme Leader is trying to turn me into.’ She got to her feet in one fluid movement. Her staff hung loosely in her grip. ‘And you’re a Jedi.’

Ben nodded, remembering to keep his face blank and serene. He drew his lightsaber and engaged the blade. The Sith gave him an amused look and walked up to him, still keeping her staff down. She stopped a few steps in front of him. The instant Ben raised his lightsaber he felt a sharp, insubstantial tug. He overbalanced and pitched forward. Rey’s staff slammed into his side too fast for him to register, let alone block. He hit the floor of the cave in a graceless sprawl. The Sith planted a foot on his wrist and held the tip of her staff to his throat.

‘Drop the lightsaber or I’ll crush your throat,’ she said calmly.

Ben let go of his weapon and the blue beam flickered out. The light from the forge seemed to grow redder and it threw flickering shadows across the Sith’s face. She called Ben’s lightsaber to her hand and clipped it on her belt. Ben panted where he lay, wondering if he was about to die. _There is no death, there is the Force_ , his mind supplied inanely. 

Instead of delivering a killing blow, the Sith merely turned around and approached the machinery at the back of the cave. Ben tried to get up, but found himself pinned with the Force. No wonder she’d felt safe turning her back to him. He tried to calm his racing heart and reach a peaceful state. The only way he’d get out of here was with the help of the light side. Ben closed his eyes and breathed rhythmically. It felt like barely a minute before the Sith’s staff prodded his injured side. 

Ben’s eyes snapped open, just in time to see her putting a blood-red crystal into a pouch on her belt. The Sith set her staff and knelt down beside him. 

‘Now that I’m done, we can talk,’ she said.

‘I have nothing to say to you, Sith!’

A smile curled her lips. ‘My name is Rey.’ She paused for a moment. ‘For now.’

Ben’s mind supplied a variety of Sith names, Darth Vader featuring prominently in the list. ‘You don’t have to go down this pathway. You can always turn to the light,’ he said. He couldn’t keep a pleading note from entering his voice.

Rey laughed. ‘That’s not exactly what I had in mind. What’s your name, Jedi?’

‘Ben.’

‘Ben. I’m not going to kill you, in fact,’ here she brushed back a wisp of hair that was sticking to the sweat on his forehead, ‘I could use something like you.’

Ben twisted away from her touch and fought the snarl that wanted to tear from his throat. ‘I’d never help you,’ he spat.

‘But our goals are so similar.’ Rey smirked. ‘There is a dark Force-user that’s put together a little cult of minions and I want to destroy him. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Supreme Leader.’ 

Ben had. He and Luke had been receiving reports from the Resistance about a shadowy figure pulling the strings of the First Order. ‘You want to destroy him?’ Ben demanded. ‘And then what? You’d take his place?’

Rey’s expression hardened. ‘When I’m finished with them, there will be no more “Knights of Ren.” I would raise the Sith Order from the ashes of that pathetic cult. The Supreme Leader may be my master, but he is no Sith.’ The Force sang with her anger and hatred and Ben’s head swam from those uninhibited emotions. His own feelings started to rise in an eerie resonance. His anger at being defeated, the fear he felt at his helplessness. There was also something dangerously compelling about this Sith and Ben couldn’t bear to face the root of those emotions, of that pull.

Rey was watching him with a hungry expression. ‘Look at you,’ she said quietly. ‘Such rage and so, so much _fear_. You’ve been twisted by your corrupted Order to the point where you’re afraid of your own power.’ Rey stroked her fingers through his hair. Her grip on him meant that he couldn’t even flinch away from the touch. 

‘I’m going to set you free one day,’ she continued, either oblivious to or simply ignoring Ben’s distress. ‘And when the coiled spring of your emotions finally snaps I think the fallout will be glorious.’

A rush of dark satisfaction, edged with hatred, slammed into Ben’s mind. He gasped from the power of it and desperately tried to strangle the noise that was rising unbidden in his throat. ‘Get out of my head,’ he choked. 

Rey gave a soft laugh and rose. ‘Until next time, Jedi. Think about my offer.’ She shouldered her staff and checked the crystal was where she had left it. 

It was several more minutes before her grasp on him weakened enough for Ben to rise. His head was pounding and his pulse raced from an onslaught of emotions. Worse still was the persistent ache between his legs. He’d never been harder in his life.

///

Rey knelt before the vast hologram of the Supreme Leader. ‘You say it was a Jedi?’ Snoke asked. 

‘Yes, master,’ Rey replied. She didn’t bother keeping a tight rein on her emotions. Snoke would likely assume her distaste was aimed at the Jedi. She hadn’t been lying to Ben. The Knights of Ren disgusted Rey as hopeless pretenders to the legacy of the Sith. Darth Zannah’s teachings resonated with Rey in a way that Snoke’s never had. Sith lore was about freedom and constant evolution through conflict. Snoke’s doctrine mostly involved obedience and suffering, as if that could somehow bring strength.

‘You didn’t kill him?’

‘He eluded me, my master,’ Rey lied.

The Supreme Leader was silent for a long moment. When he spoke again, the rumbling words seemed to come from a dark, abyssal place. ‘I have foreseen that you will meet again. If you can subdue him, then bring him to me, if not, kill him. I will not have the Jedi interfering with our plans.’ 

‘As you will.’ The shiver Rey gave wasn’t entirely faked. For all of Snoke’s false teachings, he was powerful in the dark side, and Rey didn’t doubt the truth of his visions.

‘I’m rather disappointed in you,’ he said. Snoke’s voice had taken on a silky tone that made Rey tense up. ‘I had thought your training had progressed enough for you to face one of the feeble Jedi.’

She didn’t respond to that and instead gritted her teeth against the words she wanted to say.

‘I think we need to work on your focus,’ Snoke continued.

Rey took a sharp breath and braced herself. The Supreme Leader’s training methods were brutal, but they were as stagnant and unchanging as Jedi lore. She knew what to expect and she would endure. The pain began and Rey hissed through her clenched teeth. Her body burned, but her mind was free and far away from Snoke. Instead she pondered the teachings of Darth Zannah. In time Rey would learn true freedom and become Sith’ari. The Knights of Ren would be torn down and she would lead a new Order of Sith toward their true destiny. Rey screamed. Snoke would assume it was from the pain. Only she knew it was the sound of her triumph.

///

Luke looked very troubled when Ben reported his encounter with the Sith. ‘And you’re sure she implied that the Supreme Leader _wasn’t_ Sith?’

‘Yes. She didn’t seem happy about it.’

Luke snorted. ‘Sith are never happy. The dark side twists them until their lives are filled with nothing but pain, hatred and misery. Their tragedy is that they begin to think that it’s _worth_ it in some way.’

Ben’s gaze flicked up to his former master before settling on the floor. ‘She was strong – much stronger than me. She said it was because of the dark side.’

Luke was silent for a long moment. ‘The dark side is easier, but dangerous. Consider that a campfire is controlled and will warm you or cook your food. A forest fire is more powerful, but it will ultimately destroy everything around it, including the person foolish enough to try and use it.’

Ben swallowed. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, of the way Rey had frozen him with the Force as she invited him to join her.

‘What do we do?’ he asked.

‘We’ll need to hunt the Sith down and destroy her, along with her master and any of his other minions. She worries me more than them. Any dark-side-user is inherently destructive, but the Sith… they took it beyond that and fashioned a path that revelled in annihilation of both themselves and others.’

Ben shifted where he stood before clearing his throat. ‘Couldn’t we save her? Turn her back to the light, like you did for Anakin?’

Luke’s expression clouded over. ‘Be careful, Ben. My father ultimately wanted to be saved. I felt the conflict inside him that weakened his ties to the dark side. He had been a Sith for so long that he had very few illusions left about his master. What you describe of this Sith… I don’t know if she can be turned at this point. Either way you are not strong enough to do it with risking your own fall.’

A wave of fear broke over Ben, too hard for him to supress. The memory of Rey’s cruel triumph and simmering rage overwhelmed him for a moment. Worse still, beneath the fear Ben recognised a part of himself that resonated with that feeling and craved another taste of it. ‘I’ll be careful,’ he said

Luke gave him a long look but held his peace.

That night Ben retrieved Anakin’s relic. Instead of trying to meditate, he spent a long time staring at the burnt mask and thinking about the nature of conflict. ‘Please grandfather, let me save her,’ he whispered to his empty room.

///

Their lightsabers clashed and Rey felt the reverberation down her arms. Ben’s blows were strong, but Rey was augmenting her strength with dark side, just as Darth Zannah had taught her. She knew that victory was inevitable. There were sweeter things than martial victory, however, and Rey paid very close attention to the emotions that Ben was desperately trying to leash.

‘Come on, Jedi,’ she taunted, ‘are you the best they could send to fight me? If so I’ll have no trouble slaughtering the rest of your weak new Order.’

Ben growled at her, and underneath it his fear boiled. ‘You’re not going to touch them! I’m going to turn you to the light and then you’ll realise what a pathetic broken shell you’ve been all along.’

Rey laughed, delighted. ‘You’re taking a lot of dark satisfaction in that thought. What would your master think?’

Ben’s next attack was wild and it left his defences wide open. The aggression was passionate, startling, and Rey wanted nothing more than draw it out further. She used the opening to sear his arm, rather than cutting it off. Ben cried out at the pain, but he didn’t let it affect the power behind his next strike. Rey imagined what he’d be like if he let himself feed off the pain instead of trying to ignore it.

‘How long do you really think you can hold on?’ Rey asked. ‘Every moment this fight goes on, the angrier you get and the more the pain starts to get to you. You’re not even using the Force. Are you afraid of which side you’ll touch if you reach out for it?’ 

Ben’s face was contorted into an ugly snarl and what little finesse he’d had was abandoned for brute strength. Rey smiled to herself and left a subtle gap in her defences. Ben didn’t disappoint and stepped forward for a vicious disarming move. Rey let her lightsaber fly from her hand, rather than lose the appendage. She could have prevented it with the Force or simply frozen Ben where he stood. Instead she spread her arms. ‘Come on, Jedi, strike me down.’ 

She waited with bated breath, drawing deeper on the dark side so she could stop him just before he made the killing blow. If he would only strike with all of that fury, she would be that much closer to turning him.

Ben’s breath hissed through his clenched teeth and he raised his weapon. He was shaking with the intensity of his emotions, and Rey watched the way his muscles bunched as he prepared to strike. He let out a roar of frustration, but his lightsaber stayed exactly where it was. The Jedi couldn’t do it. The thought occurred to Rey just as the light from Ben’s weapon disengaged. 

‘Are you really so _weak_!’ Rey shouted. Rage filled her in one glorious wave.

Ben flinched as if she had struck him. ‘Yes,’ he spat. ‘Is that what you want to hear? I can’t let go of my anger, I can’t kill you like a Jedi should, and I won’t turn, I won’t _Fall!_ ’

Rey called her lightsaber to her hand and stalked up to Ben until he was forced to look at her. ‘You are so afraid,’ she said. 

His breath caught and his gaze skittered away toward the ground. Rey couldn’t tell if his fear was directed at her or himself. It didn’t matter. Summoning the power of the dark side, Rey made a slashing gesture with one hand. Ben fell to his knees as gracelessly as if his tendons had been cut. There was something deeply gratifying about holding him down as he struggled against her power. For a moment Rey let herself imagine him kneeling of his own free will as her dedicated and faithful apprentice. The idea sent a flash of possessive heat through her. She engaged her lightsaber and held its point just above his cheek. His eyes widened and he went very still. 

‘This would be the point where I give you one last chance to join me or die,’ she said conversationally. 

Ben remained silent, though she could feel his emotions surging against his internal defences. Even through the fear and that beautiful rage, there was a thread of desire. Rey couldn’t tell if it was for her or her offer. Either prospect was intriguing. 

‘However,’ she continued, ‘if I gave you that choice, I think you’d choose death out of sheer stubbornness.’

Ben didn’t deny it, but he didn’t confirm it either. Interesting.

Rey disengaged her lightsaber and crouched down in front of him.

‘I’m not afraid of you or the dark side,’ Ben lied. ‘Redemption is always possible.’

Rey smiled at him. ‘Spoken like someone who’s never tasted the power of the dark side,’ she replied.

Ben’s gaze had flicked down to her lips when she’d said that. Rey’s smile broadened and took on a cruel edge. She grabbed a handful of the Jedi’s hair and pulled him forward so she could kiss him. At the same moment she released her hold on him through the Force.

As expected, he used his newfound freedom to clutch at her, rather than trying to fight or escape. He kissed back with much more hunger than was appropriate for a Jedi. It was clear that he lacked experience, but all that passion was so satisfying. It shouldn’t take more than a subtle push to redirect that toward the dark side. _Through passion I gain strength_ came the words of the Sith mantra. 

Rey drew back for a breath. ‘You want this. I can feel all that passion, all those emotions. You are _screaming_ them into the Force. How are you a Jedi?’

Ben snarled at her. ‘I am a descendant of the best Jedi. I don’t want the dark side and I’m not going to Fall!’

Rey smirked and pushed him back, augmenting her strength with the Force. Ben didn’t fight her as she laid him on his back, but his eyes were glinting with something dark and hungry. She wanted to grasp that darkness in her bare hands and bring it writhing to the surface of his mind. She straddled his chest and lightly raked her nails down his cheek. He shivered at the sensation and let out a breathy groan. His big hands settled on her hips. 

Rey decided to indulge. Sith were allowed to follow their passions and desires, and Rey had endured this impulse ever since she’d first had Ben struggling in her grip. ‘Do you want me, Jedi?’ she asked.

Ben’s grip on her tightened and he glared up at her, stubbornly silent.

Rey leaned down toward him and bared her teeth. ‘I want to hear you say it.’

The obstinacy lasted a few more moments, but then his gaze slid away from hers. ‘Yes,’ he said. A muscle in his jaw jumped with the way his teeth were clenched. 

Rey wore fewer layers than the other knights, partially for manoeuvrability, and partially because she’d become accustomed to lighter garments on Jakku. It wasn’t difficult to rearrange or shed the garments around her lower half. Ben was watching her again. His breath was coming faster and when she climbed up his body to straddle his face, he gave a choked-off whimper. 

Rey could feel the heat of his blood-flushed lips and the warm air of his panted breaths was a sweet tease. ‘Lick me,’ she demanded. ‘I want to feel how much you want it.’

Ben’s breath left his lungs in a sharp exhale, but he lifted his head just enough to run his tongue across her in one broad sweep. Rey grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, then settled over his mouth. ‘Keep going,’ she hissed. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered closed and he licked her with soft even strokes. It was too light, too teasing. He probably had no idea what he was doing. Rey growled and dug her short nails into his scalp. ‘Faster, Jedi, and lick higher.’

His eyes shot open and for a moment their gazes locked. She stared down at him, searching for the presence of anger or hate. Instead his eyes were full of a sort of pleading hunger. His tongue flicked against her clit. 

‘Harder,’ she said, her voice a little breathless from his touch. She could feel herself beginning to drip onto his lips and chin. If anything, that seemed to spur him on and he started moving his tongue even faster.

‘Now suck,’ Rey said. Ben’s movements faltered as he tried to work out what she wanted. Rey growled down at him and he shivered between her thighs. His lips pressed around her and managed to get her clit. Rey yelped. ‘Watch your teeth!’

He was beautifully responsive to her instructions, but even his enthusiasm had its limits and Rey was getting twitchy at the lack of proper friction. With a noise of frustration, she rose just high enough to look down at him. Ben’s lips were shiny with her fluids and his eyes were glazed with arousal. ‘Take a deep breath, Jedi,’ Rey said. 

He did, even though his expression betrayed his confusion. Rey grinned at him before grinding down on his face, hard enough to prevent him from drawing breath. She imagined his jaw must ache with the pressure she was exerting. Most of her weight was resting on him now and he was helpless to do anything but let her fuck his face.

Ben started moaning beneath her and Rey bit her lip. His lust and arousal were pouring off him into the Force. ‘You’re close, aren’t you?’ she asked with a breathless laugh. The deep groan that thrummed in his chest was all the answer he gave. Rey was strangely elated by the idea of Ben enjoying the way she was using him. 

‘Come for me,’ she demanded, grinding down harder.

Ben gave a reedy whine and his hips bucked up against the empty air and the drag of his robes. A blaze of feeling rolled through the Force. Rey bared her teeth in a triumphant smile and rocked down in short, vicious movements. He was trying to gasp between her legs, but she wasn’t done with him yet. For his sake, it was fortunate that she was close. Her back arched and she let out a sharp cry. The thrill of pleasure that raced through her body was made that much sharper by the spent Jedi whimpering beneath her.

Rey sat back. Ben took great gasping breaths that Rey managed to identify as sobs. Tears were coursing down his face and his emotions were spiking through the Force. Rey leant in to taste his tears and he cringed away. 

‘Please,’ he said, ‘just don’t…’

Rey smirked down at him, enjoying the feel of his turbulent emotions. When she was finally able to shape him properly, she’d cultivate the strongest emotions that would grant him power in the dark side. For now he’d given in to his passions, but not in the way she’d wanted. His self-loathing wasn’t nearly as useful as his rage. It was all too obvious that he wasn’t ready to fall yet and she was loath to kill a potentially useful tool.

Rey stood up with a sigh and began adjusting her garments. She’d already spent too much time away from the other Knights and Snoke’s dubious guidance. With any luck, the clash of light and dark on this backwater planet would go unnoticed. The Supreme Leader was strong, but even his range had limits. Of course, it would still be good to come up with excuses for failing to kill the Jedi again, just in case. 

Ben sat up and watched her warily. He was smart enough to reach for a weapon, so Rey simply ignored him and went back to her ship. Ben’s defences were wearing thinner with every battle and in time he’d realise that becoming her apprentice was the only true choice.


End file.
